


Stare

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico can't help but stare at Kevin's tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Earthtoellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthtoellie/gifts).



Nico was sitting in a coffee shop, sipping at his mocha, he'd had such an awful and tiring day that he needed both a caffeine fix and a chocolate fix. He was lost in his thoughts when an angelic vision of a man sat down at the table across from him.

Even though the weather was cool he was wearing just a plain white t-shirt, it clung to his body in a very appealing manner and that was only part of the reason that Nico was staring.

He had the most spectacular tattoos, so intricate, running along his forearm, and from what Nico could see through the t-shirt, he also had something amazing tattooed on his chest too. Nico wasn't usually the one to end up staring at strangers in public but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the handsome man.

The last bit of his mocha was now cold and he still couldn't take his eyes from the beautiful blond man across from him. He really should be going but he didn't want to leave before finding out more about him.

And then he looked right at him. Nico blushed as he caught his gaze, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

"I like your tattoos," Nico blurted out. He wanted to run away but it was too late now, it would only look more suspicious.

"Thank you." There was something about the way that he smiled that warmed Nico's heart, it was so cute, just like him. "I'm Kevin."

"Nico." There was something in the way that Kevin smiled that had Nico's heart racing and his cock twitching, which was an unusual feeling for Nico. Usually people were either a friend, or someone he wanted to sleep with, but never both. Not before now.

"Do you want to get out of here, Nico?"

Direct, no games, Nico liked that. He wanted that. Nico grabbed his coat and watched as Kevin slinked into his hoodie, the way he moved was a promise of what was to come.

Kevin took his hand and led him through the streets, not a word was exchanged while they walked but Nico was enjoying the simple pleasure of holding hands. He followed Kevin into a small block of flats and he opened the door, the smell of paint was strong and lots of half-finished paintings filled the small studio flat. But Nico didn't get long to admire them, Kevin was pinning him to the wall, kissing him as though it was all that was keeping him alive.

Nico grabbed Kevin's ass, lifting him up so that he could wrap his legs around him, never letting their lips part as Nico stumbled towards the bed, pressing their bodies together, making sure Kevin felt every inch of what was waiting for him.

Kevin growled in appreciation as Nico laid him down on the bed, towering over him as he stripped out of his clothes. Making sure that Kevin was staring at him as he took each piece off, Nico even managed to make his jacket falling to the floor sexy. When he pulled his t-shirt off, Kevin gasped, Nico's muscles rippled pleasingly as it came off, his perfect hair ruffled but still magnificent.

The jeans came off in one smooth motion, all Nico had to do was unbuckle the belt, unzip them and let gravity do the rest, which earned him a nod of appreciation from Kevin. Although that might have been for the huge bulge in his boxers. He let his cock spring free as Kevin's eyes went wide.

"Your turn," Nico said, happy that he'd managed to pull himself together enough to put on a strip tease.

Kevin shuffled to the end of the bed, giving Nico space to lie down. Nico stretched out in what he hoped was a sexy pose, hand behind his head, showing off all his muscles as he lay back on the bed. It was working, until he cracked his head off the headboard. Nico howled in pain and Kevin stripped off the last of his clothes in a hurry before diving onto the bed, straddling Nico as he felt the back of his head, checking that he was okay.

"Silly boy. I'll just have to find a way to take your mind off of it." Kevin's grin had his cock twitching in anticipation.

His soft lips made Nico forget all about the bump on the head, each gasp and moan the best kind of foreplay. Kevin reached over to the bedside cabinet and deftly picked out a condom, the crinkle of the foil had Nico biting his lip and he gasped as Kevin rolled it over him.

"Phew, I thought it wasn't going to fit." Kevin mimed wiping sweat off his brow, he raised an eyebrow. "That would have been a shame."

"Think you can take it all?"

Kevin didn't answer with words, he sank down onto Nico's cock with one definite move, leaving Nico holding his breath at the sudden snug warmth surrounding him.

"Breathe," Kevin said, kissing the side of the Nico's neck. Nico should be the one telling him that, but Kevin was in charge here, and Nico was fine with that. It was nice to hand control over to someone else, it left him free to enjoy it all.

Kevin was rocking his hips a little, testing to see if Nico was ready and only when Nico moved in for a kiss did Kevin pick up the pace. Nico had never heard anyone so noisy during sex but he loved it, kissing his neck so that he didn't muffle any of the sounds, holding his hips tight so that he didn't slip off.

Kevin threw his head back. "I'm so close," he moaned, wrapping his hand around his own cock and giving Nico a show as he climaxed, warm come hitting his abs as he felt Kevin tighten around him, triggering his own orgasm.

Nico held Kevin close as the aftershocks of their orgasms left them breathless and limp, Nico was stroking Kevin's hair as he cuddled against his chest.

"Shower and round two?" Kevin looked up at him with his big blue eyes, pupils blown wide.

Nico realised that he would never be able to say no to Kevin, when he asked like that. "Your turn to top?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
